Amistad
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre el tendero favorito de todos lso seguidores de Bleach. Hecho para el concurso de Enero 2009, organizado por Centoloman. Primer Lugar.


Ese niño me tiene harta. Nunca he sabido por que en nuestra casa, una casa noble, aceptamos a huérfanos. Está debajo de nuestra posición social. Y entre todos esos mocosos molestos él es el peor. Siempre va ahí con su media sonrisa, esbozada apenas en su cara, como riéndose de un chiste secreto, como riéndose de nosotros, riéndose de mí. ¡De mí! Ese pequeño Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke. ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de la heredera de la familia Shihouin?

Es el líder de los niños. Esa debería de ser mi posición pero ¡no! todos adoran al pequeño bastardo. Los juegos que él propone son los que se juegan, ignorándome mis sugerencias. ¡En mi propia casa! Sin embargo no importa, soy mejor que él. Siempre gano en los juegos, a pesar de todo. Y eso es lo que más me enoja. Nunca se molesta, lo único que hace es sonreírme. ¡Me vuelve loca!

También tiene a los adultos embobados. Todos lo consideran el mayor genio de la historia, como si él fuera a cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos. ¿Qué importa si sus notas son buenas en las clases teóricas? Nosotros vamos a ser shinigamis, yo voy a ser la señora del escuadrón de ejecutores, lo que se necesita es ser fuerte, más fuerte que los traidores que tendremos que cazar. Y ahí ese Kisuke no puede igualarme en ese aspecto. Cada vez que estamos en el entrenamiento de combate lo dejo en el suelo. ¡Qué satisfacción me da verlo frotándose la cabeza después de un buen golpe!

Odio no poder leer sus pensamientos. Los otros chicos son fáciles de saber que esta cruzando por sus cabezas, puede predecirlos y aprovecharme de ello. Pero a él nunca es posible saber en que está pensando. Esto no se por que pero me pone nerviosa, molesta. Es casi como una sensación de peligro. No se que pasa pero realmente me saca de quicio.

También me pone de nervios su guardaespaldas. Ese niño raro y silencioso, Tessai. Siempre lo sigue a todos lados y sigue sus instrucciones. Parece su esclavo. Y el idiota ese no se da cuenta de cómo lo utiliza. Ese Kisuke lo trata como a un perro y lo único que Tessai puede hacer es mover la cola frente a su señor. Y así tiene a todos. Los niños y los adultos, todos esperan sus ordenes que les enseñe el camino. Los tiene a todos cegados con esa impertinente sonrisa y su cara de despistado. ¡Pero no a mí! Yo soy más inteligente que esos idiotas. Yo tengo los ojos bien abiertos y se como es de verdad.

Sin embargo todos mis esfuerzos para mostrárselo al mundo han fallado. Siempre que veo que hace una travesura encuentra una mentira para salirse bien librado. Siempre que manipula a la gente yo levanto valientemente mi voz ante sus engaños pero todo cae en oídos sordos, bañados por la miel de sus palabras. Siempre que lo venzo en combate para mostrar su debilidad los maestros sólo le dicen que entrene más y los otros niños lo animan. ¡Es imposible! Ya no se como mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, el de una rata asquerosa y gorda pintada de dorado para que todos la quieran.

Pero ya verá. Un día verá. Yo tengo algo que él jamás podrá tener. Yo voy a ser la señora de la familia Shihouin. Eso nunca podrá quitármelo. Yo soy una noble y el un pobre huérfano. Cuando sea la gran Yoruichi, la mayor líder que mi clan haya conocido, la más grande que jamás haya habido en toda la Soul Society. Y entonces me escucharán, entonces diré la verdad sobre Urahara Kisuke, todo el mundo sabrá sobre él. Le haré pagar sus burlas, por todo lo que me hace pasar. Ya verá, lo estoy saboreando ya.

¡No puedo esperar! Son demasiados años hasta que llegue a ser la líder de la familia. Tengo que hacer algo antes de eso, es mi deber enseñarle su lugar en el mundo. Esa rata tiene que entender que nunca llegará a mi altura. Le tengo que bajar los humos al pequeño prepotente. Pero ¿cómo? No es la primera vez que intentaría hacer algo contra ese niñato. Son miles las trampas que le he puesto y sin embargo siempre las esquiva. No se como lo logra. No dejo pistas, siempre están bien escondidas pero el maldito logra verlas de alguna forma. A veces hace que otros niños caigan, algunas veces incluso ha llevado a los maestros hasta ellas pero normalmente simplemente las esquiva. Siempre lo veo después, fuera de la habitación donde me están regañando y cuando salgo simplemente dice "Lo siento". ¡Ese renacuajo! Encima intenta compadecerse de mí. Esta vez tiene que ser diferente. Tengo que pensar en algo diferente.

¡Ya se! Lo primero es sacarlo de la mansión, siempre he puesto las travesuras aquí, un lugar que conoce bien, tiene que ser fuera. ¿Dónde? Cerca de la Doble Hoja, hay una pequeña cueva por ahí. Después tengo que…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Qué tonta fui! ¿Cómo pude pensar eso? Aún no entiendo cómo podía ser tan ingenua. No puedo concebir ahora en retrospectiva como pude escribir eso en este diario. Soy tan tonta.

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Invité a Kisuke a que me acompañara. No podía decirme que no, después de todo esta en mi casa. Así con su sonrisa aceptó a ir a "un lugar muy interesante que quería mostrarle". Ya tenía todo preparado. Le enseñaría la cueva, perfectamente normal, y después de regreso mientras estaba aún distraído por el lugar y la conversación lo llevaría a la trampa, un simple hoy bien disimulado, y después lo dejaría ahí tirado hasta que me rogara y dijera lo que quería.

Me porté encantadora. Hablé con él de una forma muy amena e hice que se distrajera. El no conocía para nada los lugares por los que lo llevaba y eso facilitaba mi trabajo. No me di prisa, quería disfrutar el momento. Esa era nuestra primera conversación más allá de los formalismos normales. Lo primero que me impresionó es que no me hablaba con deferencia, como todos los demás niños. Me hablaba de forma directa, igual que a todos los demás. Me sentí muy extraña ante esto, pero no me desagradó.

Cuando le enseñé la cueva parecía realmente impresionado. Gritó y se rió y dijo que era un lugar perfecto para un escondite secreto. Incluso empezó a hacer planes para ello y me arrastró a mí también. Dentro de poco las ideas flotaban por la cueva y discutíamos amenamente de la mejor forma de aclimatar la gruta. No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me acordé de mi plan. Le dije que era momento de regresar.

Mientras salíamos y emprendíamos el regreso empecé a dudar. No parecía tan mal chico. Sin embargo debía enseñarle como eran las cosas. Estaba tan distraída que pisé mal. De repente sentía como mi pie se deslizaba y arrastraba todo mi cuerpo hacia abajo. Iba a caer y me mataría, estaba segura. Y perdí el conocimiento.

Al despertar vi que no había caído desde tan alto pero aún así debía de estar lastimada. Lo extraño es que no me dolía anda. Fue entonces que me fijé que Kisuke estaba abajo mío. Había recibido el golpe por mí. Me había protegido. Le pregunté por que lo había hecho, porqué me protegía después de todas las bromas y las palizas. Él me respondió que yo le caía bien y que él siempre protegía a sus amigos. Además no podía perder a la otra persona que conocía la base secreta.

No se como pude ser tan tonta. Kisuke no es un mal chico. Yo simplemente estaba celosa. Es un buen chico, un buen amigo. Eso si tiene que estar al nivel de ganarse mi amistad. Eso sí, aún sigo sin poder saber que está pensando.


End file.
